The New Normal
by Spy of Influence
Summary: Will this random group of survivors make it after the spread of the virus? This is a first time story, so go easy on me. I am also bad at summarizing. Rated T just to be safe.


**OK people go easy on me, as this is my first story. Because of my lack of ability to mimic original character's thoughts and reactions, this story has nothing but made up characters. I would appreciate it if you don't flame. So yea, thanks a bunch for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't L4D or Zombie land referencing.**

"Reloading!", yelled Liz as she shot down the last of the horde. As she got out a fresh clip for her AK 74, she heard a sharp, unwanted screech. "hunter!" The world seemed to go slo-mo as she turned around to see the hooded creature in mid air. It seemed to be grinning at her, just waiting to sink its sharp claws into her delicate flesh. Its pounce was cut short as a hail of lead pellets from a buck shot punched a hole in its side, sending it flying away from the startled human. Behind her, she heard the familiar chuckle of a middle aged man.

"Really, what have I told you about making new friends?"

"But Alex", Liz said in a playful pout, "He was sooo cute!"

"He look cute now?", Alex said, pointing at the dead body.

The hunter still had a look of shock and surprise still frozen on its grey face, which sent them both into a barrel of laughter. "Nope!" Liz said between giggles. Their laughter was cut short at the sound of growling. Looking over, they saw the hunter slowly get up. As it slowly turned their way, it had a look of true horror. It quickly ran into an alley, sending Alex to the bloodied ground laughing.

" Whaddaya know, laughter truly is the best medicine!"

After several more hours of shooting the mindless freaks, Alex broke the silence.

"If we're going to live another day, we need to get off the street." he said, pointing at the setting sun. After walking for several minutes, they came across a gun store.

"This should do, Alex. If we stay here, we can get ammo, and the horde shouldn't know we're here, for now."

"Good thinking. Say, I think there may be a survivor in there. Look at how the windows are boarded up."

As they walked in, they heard the double click of a shotgun being loaded. Turning towards the front desk, they saw a tall man with a cowboy hat on, aiming in their direction.

"Are either of you bitten?" the gruff voice said.

"Just a few scratches, nothing a few meds can't fix." Alex coolly said.

"Good. Could you two, um, do something for me?"

"And what would that be?" Liz said, arms crossed.

"Well, you see, there's a mini-mart a crossed the street. And in that mini-mart, is a box of Twinkies. And it's not just any normal box of Twinkies, its the last box of Twinkies that anyone is is going to possibly enjoy." The man said seriously.

Liz and Alex looked at each other, completely lost, then back at the man. "OK...?"

"I get my Twinkies, you get your half-safe house. Deal?" the man said. After a pause that seemed like it lasted for hours, Alex replied: "Deal"

As Liz and Alex opened the door, they heard the man yell to them.

"By the way, the names' Hank."

The two nodded and walked out of the store. The walk was not long as it was across the street. The moment they went through the shattered doors, they froze suddenly. The store was absolutely stuffed with infected. Liz turned to Alex with an enraged face.

"You are freaking kidding me! Were risking our lives for **Twinkies**!?"

Alex looked at where his friend was pointing. The Twinkies were in the very back.

"Listen! we should just give him the snowballs. Their right here, and besides, their tasty anyway."

Alex turned towards her, with his own enraged face: his left eye twitching, foam forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Are you stupid! Nobody likes snowballs! They never hold a consistent taste. That man doesn't deserve snowballs! We need those Twinkies!" Alex said, pointing to the same box in the back of the room, his eyes boring into the back of the teenager's head. Suddenly, they felt like they were being watched. As the two looked up, they saw the biggest amount of red eyes staring at them from all sides of the convenience store. Out from behind waddled a boomer. It looked at the shocked humans, then at the box of Twinkies. Then in a raspy voice, it spat,

"**Humans! Theres humans in the store! Protect the Twinkies!**"

Alex and Liz locked and loaded as shelves fell over from the sheer mass of meat coming for them.

The store was a mess, there was blood everywhere. Walking out of the store were two humans, safe guarding a box, of Twinkies. With grins on their faces, they went back to Hank who was surprised to see them, and his Twinkies.

"My Twinkies! My precious Twinkies! You saved them!" The moment the box was set on the counter, a hunting knife was in the box ready to rip it apart.

"Wait, we forgot to close the door." As Hank got to the door, a creature with smoke pouring out of its head appeared and made a run for the door. But the human in front of the door whistled and pointed up. "What is this survivor pointing at?", it thought. What it saw next made its heart fall; a sign above the door

said, "No Smoking Allowed." With a depressed sight, it walked away from the building as the door closed. But not five steps away, it heard the door open again. Turning around, it saw the same survivor halfway through the door, with a twinkle in his hand, and a grin on his face. The Twinkies pointed towards it, showing it was for him. Walking towards the human it stopped a foot away. The human handed him the Twinkies. The abomination was smoking with delight, "Aw sweet!" it coughed.

The creature ran off, the door closing behind it. It stare excitedly at the Twinkies it held in its hand. The wrapper came off rather easily, to its surprise. As it was about to bite down onto the legendary treat, it noticed something different about the Twinkies; it beeped loudly and emitted a bright, flashing light...

*KABOOM!* Alex and Liz's heads shot up at the loud noise. The two then focused their attention to the laughing human. "HAHAHA! What? bad things happen to smokers! HAHAHAH!"

**So yea, that's probably it. Maybe if I find the encouragement or more ideas, I will continue the story. But for now, this is the story. Comments and constructive criticism encouraged.**


End file.
